Sora vs Goku
Sora vs Goku is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-sixth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 11! Kingdom Hearts vs Dragon Ball! Magic vs Ki in this battle! Does Sora hold the key to Kakarot's downfall? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Finally: The Dragon Ball!" Donald exclaimed, rushing towards the treasure that was sat in the altar. Sora and Goofy were close behind, but another person was also after their goal. "Sorry, but that Dragon Ball needs to come with me." Goku said, startling Goofy and Donald. The Saiyan levitated down before them, walking with an outstretched hand. Sora stood his ground. "You know I won't just give this up. What makes you think you deserve it more than us?" he asked, beckoning Goofy and Donald to step aside. Goku smirked, his face filling with determination. "I can prove it to you right now. How about we battle for it?" Goku insisted, levitating and emitting an aura of energy. Sora gripped the Keyblade. "You're on!" 'Here we go! ' Quickly, Goku rushed in with several strikes and jabs which Sora could only try to parry with the Keyblade. Goku used short range teleportation to keep manoeuvring around Sora and catching him with strikes to the back and sides. Sora adapted by summoning balls of energy around him, which suddenly exploded, catching Goku off guard. With the Saiyan rocked, Sora used Firaga and pelted Goku with several strokes of flames. Goku got back to his feet, and made his frame large, trying to block the attacks. Although Goku was able to stand strong, Sora's use of ice projectiles began to unsettle him. The cryokinetic energy froze around Goku's legs and trapped him in place. Sora then launched himself forward, blasting Goku back with a shot to the chest. The Saiyan crashed into a wall, causing part of it to collapse around him, burying Goku for the time being. "Way to go, Sora!" Donald exclaimed. Just as he turned to grab the Dragon Ball, he came face to face with the reemerged Saiyan. "Was never going to be that easy." Goku said, shaking his head. As Sora raised the Keyblade to strike Goku, the Saiyan jabbed him with an elbow right into the ribs. Sora cringed in pain, and Goku uppercut him into the air, and followed with a kick in the back of the head, making Sora face plant into a wall. "Tap out if you need to!" Goku advised, before pelting Sora with a swarm of ki energy. Sora deflected, and then summoned fire from the Keyblade, which Goku dodged by teleporting. Sora countered the close range encounter with more exploding spheres of energy, which kept Goku at arm's length, though the Z Fighter didn't seem too fussed. Instead, he charged up a ball of energy of his own and fired it straight for Sora's chest. The swordsman parried it into the ceiling, but couldn't counter Goku's next play. "Dragon Fist!" The Saiyan roared, summoning a terrific attack that channelled itself right into Sora's chest. The Keyblade wielder was thrown back with great force, his back feeling like it had just been snapped in half. He dropped to his knees, panting, which is where Goofy and Donald decided they were interfering. "Hang in there, Sora. We've got you!" Donald said, closing the gap between himself and Goku. One quick knee strike to the beak was enough to shut the duck up. Goofy tried to defend himself, but Goku grabbed him by the ears and flung him into a wall. The dog slid down, limp, but their distraction allowed Sora to fire off a beam of energy from the Keyblade right into the chest. Goku cried in pain, as he toppled over and landed on his front. He breathed heavily, but made his way back to a vertical base slowly. "I can't let this drag on any longer!" Goku vowed, immediately standing up and transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. "Whoah..." Sora mused, gripping his weapon. He then fired relentless blasts of thunder, which simply bounced off the might of Goku's transformation. "Sora, LOOK OUT!" Goofy cried, pouncing before Goku. The Saiyan teleported again, this time sparing an energy blast for everyone, Sora did his best to deflect but Donald and Goofy were not as lucky. Sora stood in front of his friends to defend them, and then fired a massive blast of energy from his blade. "Kamehameha!" Goku responded, returning with his own blast of energy. The attacks collided, and there was a brief struggle for superiority. A brief one. Goku's attack soon took over, as Sora struggled against the might. "Guys, get- GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sora cried, as he and his sidekicks were engulfed in a blinding light. When the attack finally ended, all that remained of the trio was the Keyblade. Goku returned to normal and retrieved the Dragon Ball, before dropping an energy blast on the Keyblade for good measure, before leaving to find his allies. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Goku!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Dragon Ball Themed Dbx Fights